Melodies of Life
by a1y-puff
Summary: A set of unrelated drabbles on Kanda-Allen relationship. -Yes, he had a dream about Yuu Kanda. And worse of all, they were dancing in his dream. Like... /dancing/, for Heaven's sake!-. Various genres from humor to angst. Yullen.


**Title:** Melodies of Life

**Pairing:** Kanda/Allen  
**Summary:** A set of unrelated drabbles on various Kanda and Allen's relationships, from rivals to friendship to romance.  
**Rating:** PG-ish  
**Warnings: **Unbetaed. Some of these may make little sense, considering the circumstances XD. Oh, beware of cracks somewhere there. And angst too.

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino owns the characters. I obviously don't own the songs in my playlist either. I'm not reach ya know~

**A/N: **Ignore the lame title please, thank you. I was feeling uncreative so I snagged the title from FF IX soundtrack. And damn some of these songs use too much metaphor. Anyway, this is my third time doing the music meme, but it's the first time I write it for Yullen. Written in my attempt to get back my writing mood and muse. I hope it's not so bad.

* * *

**Music Meme**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabbles; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_***  
_

_

* * *

_**01. "Azurite" – Urakabe Tae**

It had been years now since Allen Walker had first stepped in Kanda's life. Never had he thought he would fall in love with the Beansprout—heck, he didn't even know the concept of love.

Apparently, 'love' was something that could come to you without warning and despite everything. He had reluctantly realized this whenever he saw the Sprout's smiles—the fake ones, the strained ones, and especially, the rare, genuine ones—that he felt the need to protect.

He had come to terms with his feelings on a fine night after a mission, when he walked with the bean and instinctively circling an arm around the injured brat's shoulder, that yes, he wanted to protect this kid.

Because he _loved_ him.

* * *

* * *

**02. "Everlasting Lie" – Bump of Chicken**

Sometimes, Allen wondered if there is God. If yes, then how could He let this world be in such a chaos like it was now? With the akuma and the Noah and the Earl… and as if it wasn't enough, why did He make him carry such a fate?

He sometimes imagined, that if Destiny was a living thing, it might've been laughing at him all these times. Because he sometimes thought that his very existence was a joke. He was both an exorcist and a Noah. He was seen as a threat to both sides in the war.

Where exactly did he belong to?

He had his dreams. Dreams of a peaceful world, of a happy life, of a place where he belonged… They were the things that Allen thought had kept him fighting and _walking forward_. But now, he found out how naïve and silly he was. _'Sir Destiny,'_ he wanted to say, _'Are you having fun watching me struggle?'_

He must've been, Allen thought.

Those dreams he so desperately held onto were nothing but a lie, right?

"Oi Sprout. Go to bed, it's late."

Allen turned his head and found Kanda looking at him with that look. That gentle look he received in rare occasions as this.

He smiled.

Well at least, he could hold onto Kanda.

Because, at least, Kanda was _real._

* * *

_

* * *

_**03. "Tak Gendong" – Mbah Surip**

_(A/n:__ Uh, it's kinda means 'I carry' or 'I piggyback'.. basically the song is about someone offering to piggyback… yeah.)_

_-_

"Here, put your arms around my neck."

"Hell no!"

"Oh come on, Kanda, this is the only way, you know."

"Just leave me alone, damn it!"

"But Kanda, we need to go back to HQ now! Just bear with it for a while, and then maybe Komui would know what to do with your useless skinny legs!" Allen said exasperatedly.

Kanda glared up at him from the grounds, muttering curses under his breath and Allen knew he was cursing to whatever happened to his legs after the Noahs' attack that they wouldn't move though the wounds had healed.

"I can manage on my own, brat, just go away!" Kanda stubbornly resisted.

Allen rolled his eyes. "And how exactly are you planning to 'manage', crawling your way back to the HQ? You can't even _crawl_ properly when your legs wouldn't even move, dumbass."

Kanda stubbornly stayed silent.

"Look, it's either you let me piggyback you, or I'll carry you bridal style. Your choice," Allen finally said with finality.

Kanda, for once, looked contemplative. And after a long, heavy silence, a defeated "Fuck!" was heard, and Allen knew he had won. As he helped the Asian climb onto his back, Allen couldn't help the wide grin across his face.

"Gah! Don't strangle me, BaKanda!"

* * *

* * *

**04. "Jomblowati" – She **

_(A/N:__It's a joking term for a single woman.)_

_-_

It wasn't as if they were going out or anything. They had only both acknowledged each other's feelings and come to terms with it. Still, when Kanda had decided to go on a personal mission to find 'that person', Allen couldn't help but feel like an abandoned lover.

Bloody hell, he couldn't stop thinking about Kanda, couldn't push away the affections he had grown for and harbored to the Japanese exorcist, and yes, he felt miserable.

Because Kanda was no longer by his side.

He hated waiting, but unfortunately it was the only thing he could do for now. So yes, he would wait for the prick to come back, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

* * *

**05. "Is It Real?" – Steve Conte**

There were times when even Kanda could feel that he had enough. This was all too much for him. He never was one to whine—it was a form of weakness, and he wasn't weak.

But still, he was human. _Kind of_.

It was frustrating to live amongst illusions; the flowers being the main point. But sometimes, he wondered if his existence was real. That _Yuu Kanda_ was even real.

He didn't know his parents, his past before he had woken up one day in the Asian Branch and was introduced to his abilities and duties as an exorcist. He was, after all, no more than the Order's tool. Even his cold personality was a mask he put on ever since he had learned his place.

Who was the real him?

Was he even real?

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind, and he looked back only for his vision to be blocked by the Sprout's white head.

Walker said nothing, merely holding him tightly, anchoring his existence to the here-and-now.

And as Kanda put a hand over Walker's paler one, feeling the warmth seeped into his palm, finally Kanda could tell himself, '_I'm here anyway.'_

_* * *_

_

* * *

_**06. "Kalau Sempet" – Padhyangan Project**

_(A/N:__More or less means 'if there's time'. This song is a parody of Aladdin's soundtrack: 'A Whole New World', and yes, in this song Jasmine was getting uh.. airsick while riding the flying carpet…)_

_-_

"Kanda, I'm truly grateful that you saved me from the castle. Thanks to the distraction from your redheaded Ginny—Lavi, was it?— I could get out of there, really. Heck, I don't know what the Earl was thinking, marrying me to Tyki. We're both guys, for God's sake!"

"Well, Bean, if it escapes your empty head, we're both guys too."

"Yes, but we're not getting married or anything."

"Good point."

"Uh… Kanda? Don't you think your… uh… _flying carpet_ is going a little too fast?"

"It has a friggin' name, Sprout. It's 'Mugen'. And if you've forgotten, retard, we're running away."

"Well yes, but we're far enough, they won't be able to catch up, so can we… uh, land for a bit? I kind of feel sick…"

"You're such a wimp! Just bear with it for a while longer, would you?"

"No, Kanda, seriously, I feel like throwing up, urgh…"

"Oh hell no, you do NOT throw up on my Muge—whoa, hold it, idiot, or I'll kick you off board!! Did you hear me? No throwing up—GAAAAAH!!!"

* * *

* * *

**07. "Futuristic Imagination" – School Food Punishment**

That night was the first time Kanda told him everything. About the tattoo, the lotus, the curse… about 'that person' he had to find…

…and he had to leave, because he needed to find 'that person' to lift the curse before the final battle so that he could fight, so that he wouldn't die.

Allen had a dream—well, perhaps it was too much to call it a 'dream'. He simply wanted to fight alongside the Samurai during the war, until the war is over, and maybe even after that. He only wanted them to be together. Always.

But Kanda would leave. Tomorrow. He would go to God knew where and when he'd come back.

It wasn't what Allen had in mind, Kanda leaving him alone. But that was okay, because if he succeeded, then they would surely meet again, and maybe, they could live a little longer, even after the war was over.

Then, they would have their time to be together.

* * *

* * *

**08. "Login Anthem" – Saykoji**

"Hey BaKanda, take care of the Zombies, will you?"

"And where the fuck are you going, Sprout? Come back here!"

"Just take care of them; you can do that can you? I'll go ahead and get the treasure for us. We'll split it 70-30"

"What the fuck? That's so friggin' unfair, you dolt!"

"Fine, then 65-35."

"You damn bean—"

_Click._

"Huh? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, we got disconnected?"

"…"

"…"

"It's the server, Kanda… nothing we can do. Damn, I was so close to the cash."

"Oh, fuck this online game…"

* * *

* * *

**09. "Digital Love" – Daft Punk**

Allen had woken up with a start that morning, from a really bizarre dream, probably comparable to his dream in which he was stabbed with his own sword and Mana coming to him, calling him with a name that wasn't his.

Though this dream involved a certain Japanese exorcist instead of his deceased foster father.

Yes, he had a dream about Yuu Kanda. And worse of all, they were dancing in his dream. Like… _dancing,_ for heaven's sake.

So that was why, in the training grounds he was rather distracted that Kanda had easily landed a blow on him. He could see the mocking look Kanda was giving him, and frowned. If only Kanda knew how he had acted in his dream, being obediently led by him in their dance…

Allen blinked, and let out a small laugh.

What a weird dream… but it was nice, nonetheless.

* * *

* * *

**10. "Carry You Home" – James Blunt**

Kanda didn't know how it had come to this. The mission wasn't supposed to be difficult, but damn the Noahs to hell, now he was watching the Bean in his deathbed.

He had taken a fatal wound from Tyki for the second time, yet this time, Walker had actually killed the damn bastard. Road and Lulubell had fled though, but they had been heavily injured as well, thanks to the fourteenth.

And Walker had sealed him at the cost of his life.

So here Kanda was now, watching Walker breathing slowly, probably for the last time. Even when he was dying, Walker still had that goddamn smile pasted on his face, as if he had no regrets, as if he was actually _glad_.

Kanda knew what to do, though. He would stay by Walker's side and watch him breathe until it was gone, and then…

And then, he'd carry Walker back to the order.

To their home.

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** Does my playlist say something about me? Lolz. Anyway how did you like them? Please let me know what you think of them, ne? Oh and if you don't mind telling me your favorite one(s) and why? Thanks, and reviews are the nutrition to my muse :D


End file.
